


Straight Into My Arms

by notpmaHleM



Series: Between The Raindrops [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Between The Raindrops prequel, F/M, Jonerys Drabble Prompt, Longing and pining, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpmaHleM/pseuds/notpmaHleM
Summary: Prompt: You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attentions you didn’t have to go to such extremes.I was tagged by the wonderful @justwandering-neverlost and decided to cough up a prequel drabble for Between The Raindrops (because I’m currently writing in that world and my mind isn’t switching)





	Straight Into My Arms

It was not a pretty sight.

Pinkmaiden had sided with the North, which by default sided them with Daenerys. Jon had thought nothing more of it, other than good. He knew it was due to the Tully/Stark children, but they’d take any allies they could get.

What he had failed to see though, was Cersei Lannister taking offense to it. The Lannister Army had hit Highgarden and while he and Daenerys had taken off in pursuit, Cersei had sent men north, hitting everyone who had declared against her.

They had stopped them, with blood and gunpowder, but not without casualties. And now the town of Pinkmaiden burned, billowing black smoke in the ruins of what has been buildings, businesses, lives.

The sun beat down upon them, taunting the son of the north as he wiped the sting of sweat out of his eyes, coughing in the foul air, the layer of concrete dust settling around them.

The Dothraki stood around the town, ever watchful as the Unsullied and the Northmen dug through the rubble, saving who they could.

Jon glanced to his side, eyes lingering on the silver braid of Dany. _Daenerys_ , he reminded himself, needing to try and keep a mental distance. She had set Drogon down in a field, his black Valyrian steel hide glistening in the sun and marched into the chaos, rolling up her sleeves.

He was impressed, as usual when it came to Daenerys, his respect for her growing as quickly as his attraction. She was working tirelessly beside him, wearing his spare pair of leather gloves that swamped her small hands as she pulled and hefted debri. She’d been cuddling upset and hurt children, holding hands of the injured, taken insults with a raised chin if someone was feeling sorry enough to hurl them at her.

And at those, Jon had always risen up, hackles standing and teeth showing until the person remembered their better manners, remembering that they were here right now trying to dig the town out.

The long hours were taking its toll on their bodies, minds and souls faltering in the heat and despair of what they were finding. Jon kept glancing at Daenerys, who was being stoically quiet, withdrawing a bit more and more as the day went on and he was starting to worry.

Finally she stood, hand reaching out to brace herself on something and she missed, stumbling a bit. Jon started to move toward her, ready to argue with her to get her to sit down, when her eyes suddenly rolled back in her head.

His world narrowed, heart stopped, fear lodging in his throat as he crossed the few steps between them, sliding in as she crumbled, catching her neatly and crashing to the ground.

“Daenerys, look at me!” He could hear the panic in his voice as he reassured himself of a pulse, took in her clammy skin and laid her out in his lap. The fear strummed through him, chest seizing as he grabbed her chin, gave her a little shake. “Dany, damn you, open your eyes.”

The relief was palpable when her eyelids fluttered, his tongue thick in his mouth as she looked up at him. He could hear rushing feet but he ignored them, unable to tear his gaze away.

“What happened?”

He wanted to laugh. Or cry. Or curse himself for being so wrapped up in this infuriating woman. “You fainted.”

She looked around, bewildered and he wanted to gather her in close, fuss over her, make sure she was alright. The carefully constructed wall between the two of them was ready to crumble just as her cool mask had slipped. He took a deep breath, hating himself as he prepared emotionally for pushing her away.

“What?” Her tone was a little sharper as she got a better grip on herself.

“Yeah, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“I may have fainted, but I think you’ve bumped your head.” Her eyes were flashing now, lips pushed down into a tight line at his words. He ignored the pang in his heart as he moved to stand up.

They both ignored the crowd around them, neither one ready to let go as he hoisted her onto her dainty feet, her fingers clutching his shirt. Reluctant to break contact so soon, he brushed a smudge of dust off her cheek, pretended he didn’t have a fluttering in his chest.

Finally he stepped back as Jorah handed her a bottle of water. He stiffened his spine and turned away from her, going back to work.


End file.
